Talk:Arjuna (Alter)/@comment-38040348-20190623100733
So, the story behind this is how I promise myself to stop spending Quartz once I get a 5 star berserker (A promise that I made long time ago since I needed time to ascend and level up all my servants.) Since the 1st roll I just wanted to gave up on him but since I have 10 Quartz left then I said: "Well, he's limited so why not?" then I start farming the remaining 20 all night. I couldn't stop myself on farming those quartz, even when I was tired, sleepy and questioning myself if what I've done is worth it, I just couldn't stop. It was one of those rare cases that I was "determinated" to obtain something even what I obtain it has no value in real life. For a moment, I thought that I could use the Saint Quartz fragments to not waste much time and effort but, I feel like it wouldn't "Answer" the call if I do such a thing. After 12 hours of farming (after some distractions, leveling up and stuff) It was the time to spend those last quartz. At first I was losing hope, I was telling myself to not worry, "It's okay, it's just as I expected. I knew he wouldn't answer my call". Then, it happen. He answered my call, I just couldn't believe it. He actually answered it after all the effort that I put for him! I was in shock, I just couldn't process all of that, I question myself if all that restless farming was worth it, I mean, I just could farm those quartz day by day without spending all night, I could just spend my fragments for an extra and save some time, hell, even I could wait for another banner or another 5 star Berserker but... I feel like if I've done such things, it wouldn't be the same. Right now, I feel like I've been "Rewarded" for doing such a bothersome thing which makes me think and re-value the things that I've done in my life. Right now, I have mixed feelings about this, like, feeling pathetic for writting this and going through all of that, but at the same time fortunate and happy to summon him and be part of my team, after the shock it feels like my tiredness and sleepiness are gone (at least for now). That being said, this roll makes me feel like it wasn't just a lucky x10 summon, but something else. Also as I promised to myself, I won't spend any single Quartz or ticket until I level up and ascend the 140 servants that I had for now. (Except some freebies that I couldn't get their ascension items since I was too lazy to get back then... Sorry Eli). It may be a decision that I would eventually regret (knowing myself, I'll do after some missuses and probably for the upcoming servants and Grand Zerker that they foreshadow us in the 4th Lostbelt) but after all this "Experience"... I dunno, it just makes me think about it, but thank you for answer my call, I'm really grateful for that.